User blog:RubenKings/Michael Scott vs Leslie Knope - Rap Battle.
ALL STAR DEATH SMASH BATTLES OF HISTORY! ! LESLIE KNOPE! VS MICHAEL SCOTT!! Begin! Michael: Hi, I'm Michael Scott. Well Well Well, How the turn tables! the only way you'd beat me in a battle is if you wrote this in a fable! Dunder Mifflin Paper Company is still the hottest thing on cable! Check my mug, I'm the world's greatest boss! I have a Ryan, while you got stuck with a Tom! Pawnee Deez, I'm the Bomb dot com! Leslie: Why Hello, My name is Leslie Knope! You may be a boss, but I'm basically the pope! It took your ass 7 seasons to finally get eloped! That's right, I got you personally didn't I? Well, I'm sorry. Nah, Screw it, at least I'm loved by my wonderful community. Maybe you shouldn't have dissed my homeland of Pawnee. Michael: Weak, How dare you? you need to learn to be quiet. I'm on Fleek, Don't get me angry, I'm about to start a riot. This is a Treat! You're never going to win, as for I'm a bit defiant! I've got the salesmen who can get us the clients it isn't science, you need to learn to be compliant I don't like you, heck, you don't even know me. I never thought I'd be rapping against the female version of Toby. Leslie: Hahaha! that was great, NOT! You failed to promise kids to have a better future, called it Scott's Tots. You're in a knot man, you're not winning, please connect the dots! Did I stutter? You're a shallow man who can't accept his reputation! Parks and Recreation! We're dominating the Nation! I'm the Governor of Indiana, I make the damn legislation! Michael: Enough is Enough! I'm about to shred you like my paper. Dwight: Michael, I know exactly how we should break her. Michael: Dwight, You ignorant slut. I've got this. get out of here. Dwight: I shall serve and defend this company, however, I choose! This battle is meant for you to lose! Pawnee Indiana? hahaha Please! I'm a volunteer deputy for the Scranton Police! Let me introduce myself, I'm Dwight K. Schrute. You think you're a viable opponent? That's cute. Your show is basically what we did, but reduced. I'm ending this battle. There's no other option! *Dwight gets interrupted* Ron: Except for me, Ron Fuckin' Swanson Step Back Leslie, I've got this in the bag. A big nose rat, and a nerd I'm about to drag. What kind of person are you, Dwight K Schrute? Can't test me bud, I'm not afraid of being brute. You're the only person who would ever kiss Michael's Ass. If I had to choose somebody for Regional Manager, I'd pick you last! Dwight: Who are you calling ass kisser, You're always all up on Tammy. I've won, you lost now face defeat! whammy! Leslie: Enough! What a bunch of Idiots! Michael: Dwight, these people are Hideous *Dwight and Ron Bickering* *Leslie and Michael Arguing* Creed: What did I miss boss? WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Leslie Knope Michael Scott Dwight Schrute Ron Swanson Creed Bratton Category:Blog posts